xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Fanon:Moriko
Background Moriko comes from a wealthy background and is the only child to a business man and a well known country singer. She was brought up by her father alone when her mother past away in a drunken car accident when she was ten-years-old. When she was seventeen Moriko took up a singing career to pay for college, as her father wanted her to find her own feet. She does not like to talk or think about her singing career. During several social events she met Jack Spicer, the estranged son of a business tycoon who owns a multi-billion industry. After she makes a good impression on Jack's mother, a travelling university lecturer, her father manages to land himself a partnership and spot high-up within the Spicer's Industry business. Previous to going to see Chase Young with Jack she had no affiliation with the Heylin or Xiaolin Showdowns and was previously studying to get into university to become a historian. Personality Moriko has a slight temper, always has something sarcastic to say, and is always witty about it. She is an analytical person and likes to understand what she is doing right down to the finest details, causing her to learn and pick up new skills or information quickly, even if some of these skills were not what she was looking for in the first place. Deep down Moriko is a protective and loyal friend, as she does care for Jack's well being; even going to great lengths to help him accomplish tasks, such as agreeing to help him become Chase's number one student and partake in a competition with no pervious experience to do so. If history and research is involved then Moriko can become rather obsessive compulsive, and even a little crazy; almost reacting to a fancy one-thousand-five-hundred year-old pot the same way that Princess Clara does when she sees a car crash. Her facination in Shen Gong Wu is more in the realms of their history and design more than their actual magical properties, being more than willing to just hand Wu right on over to Jack and Chase when she's finished studying them. Normally Moriko is a very blunt person and will say what she is thinking on any subject at hand, even if it angers people like Chase Young, but she prefers not to talk about family related matters; specifically if it involves her father's girlfriend of six years, Grace Laurent, said subject can cause her to become hostile very quickly. In some respects Moriko sees a lot of herself in Chase Young, though she would rather not admit it. She is also, sometimes, too soft and tries to find the good in everyone, even when it is not there. Even going to lengths as to try help Chase Young during a Heylin Eclipse, unwittingly putting him in potential danger by asking way too many people about the Lunar Locket. The best way to describe Moriko's moral compass is that she is 'chaotic good'. Physical appearances Moriko has white skin and lilac eyes, while her hair is a light blue and is cut short. She takes a lot of pride in her appearance, going to many spas and beauty parlours to keep herself neat and tidy. During Showdowns she wears her black light-weight kevlar body suit, which she normally wears when riding her motorbike. While in Chase's citadel she wears a traditional Xiaolin uniform, which is red and white with a black sash. Powers and Weaknesses Moriko controls electricity and because of this she is capable of creating thunder and lightning storms. With the help of the Denshi Bunny she is able to keep the form of nothing but electricity and scatter herself up telephone pylons and electrical wires to escape enemies quickly for long periods of time. She is strongest against water based attacks and weakest against earth or ground based spells. Relationships Friends: Jack Spicer - Acquaintance of Jack Spicer turned unspoken nanny and friend. Chase Young - Unwillingly the secondary pupil of Chase Young to Jack Spicer after passing a set of tests while trying to help Spicer become Young's apprentice. Enemies: Tubbimura - He ate her funyuns. ("Dem aint yo funyuns, dems Moriko's funyuns.") Katnappé - There is an unspoken rivalry between the two, which only becomes more heated when Moriko finds out Ashley is the daughter of Grace Laurent, the woman her father wants to marry. Major Battles There were several tests to get Jack Spicer into Chase Young's apprenticeship scheme. The only way you could get disqualified was to end up being the last person to get to the finish line. They were all turned into warrior cats for the contest. Competitors; Jack Spicer, Le Mime, Katnappé, PandaBubba, Salvador Cumo, Tubbimura, Vlad, Moriko. The Climb - She had to get to the top without falling, and had to get there quickly. This test was the easiest of the tasks and seemed to only test stamina and agility. (Tubbimura was the first to be removed from the game.) The Maze - They had to get to a orb somewhere in the maze, while the walls changed positions to keep everyone unwittingly going in circles. When she realised this she got onto the wall with Jack to beat the test. (Le Mime lost this round and was sent home.) The Climb Two - This time she had to get to the other side without being skewered by the sharp rocks above. Each rising platform would be destroyed after going up to the top as well, meaning she had to get to the other end before there were no more places to stand. (This time no one was kicked out, but Moriko, for losing, was the only challenger not given breakfast.) Find the Orb - Everyone had to swim around in a giant pool and find one of three hidden orbs, each orb would fade after being touched and teleport the person to the waiting room. After missing one she found another and gave it to Jack. When the last orb was found there was a fight to get to it, Moriko foolishly gloats and is knocked into the water with the orb. After a lot of fighting she found herself, and the orb, dragged down a vortex, almost drowning in the process, but hitting against the orb and being teleported to the waiting room just in time. (Vlad, Salvador Cumo and PandaBubba were kicked out at the end of this fight.) The competition was cut short after that. As per the agreement Wuya took Katnappé under her wing, and Chase Young, begrudgingly, took on Jack Spicer. With Moriko as a 'special' student, simply because Jack seemed less annoying and more promising with her around. Category:Fanon Category:Characters (fanon)‎